Life Is Freaking Great
by NADZ144
Summary: Adair had reached her limit when it comes to Emmett. I swear it's better than it sounds! EmmettxOc. Rated K to be safe. One Shot. Read & Review.


Life's great.

Life is so frickin great.

That's sarcasm if you're a bit slow.

No, it's not my time of the month, because vampires don't get the time of the month. Sometimes it's not PMS; sometimes it's just a world full of _annoying people_. One of them is Emmett Cullen. I swear his purpose in life, or existence is to make my life miserable.

For example, just yesterday, he painted my bedroom in blinding, hideous neon green. I don't know what brought it on. I got back from hunting with Jasper, my best friend, as usual, I went to my bedroom and then oh my god, I was just speechless. I didn't have to ask [or yell] who did this; Emmett's booming laughter was answer enough.

Last week he took Jacob Black's fur [don't ask me how he managed to do that] and spread it on my bed. I had to burn the sheets and also the bed to get rid of the god-awful smell from my bedroom. The week before he gave my number to Mike Newton. The pranks started five months ago. I don't know why, at first I thought Emmett was just simply being Emmett, so I ignored him, and spend a lot of time with Jasper instead. That's where it all got out of control, the pranks and the tricks I mean.

I love Emmett, I really do. Not just love as in brother-sister love, it never happened between us; I'm in love with him. Hopelessly and pathetically in love with him, but he annoys me so much and those pranks and teases sometimes made me sad and I'm convinced that he only loves to play around with me, so I never made a move, afraid that he will laugh at it.

But today he totally crossed the line.

That. Asshole. Stole. My. Locket.

This isn't just any locket. It's a locket from my human life, with a picture of my mother and father in it. If vampires could cry, I would already have cried a river.

He knew how much that locket means to me, how could he? The feeling of betrayal was too deep. It's bad enough that someone you love doesn't love you back, then he up and stole something that he knew that meant everything to you. To love someone like that is just masochistic.

I couldn't take it anymore. I snatched my locket back from him and immediately packed my bags, determine to get the hell out of here, out of Forks, out of this continent and to somewhere Emmett couldn't find me.

"Please, Adair, don't do this" Esme's sweet voice pleaded, it sounded like a near-sob. It broke my heart to hurt Esme like this; Carlisle wraps his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. Both of them looked at me with pleading eyes but I quickly look away and continued packing.

"I can't stay if he's here. I have my limits. I need to go, I need to get away." My sentences were short, I was afraid to say anything else just in case anything slips. It's bad enough to have a mind reader and an empath in the family.

"At least wait until Edward, Alice and Jasper comes home to say goodbye to them." Esme pleaded. Ah, yes, they took Bella shopping, so they're not home. Rosalie already left two years ago, now living in with the Denali coven. Emmett's in his room, and I hope he'll stay there.

"Fine." I said through my clenched teeth, slowing down my packing and now doing it in a human pace. Carlisle and Esme sigh with relief and they went to Emmett's room probably to scold him.

I don't know what they said to him because he appeared at my door minutes after. His expression was agonized, I mentally cursed myself for loving him, as mad as I was, I didn't want him to feel any kind of pain. The Emmett that I know and fell in love with is carefree and easygoing. Emmett should stay that way, stay being Emmett.

"What do you want?" my tone was harsher than I intended. If possible, his expression became more pained; I instantly regretted it but didn't let it show.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry." His voice was in a whisper.

"Why do you do it, Emmett? You know how much the locket means to me. Why did you steal it? It's not about the locket either; it's about the last five months. Why do you feel the need to drive me crazy? To drive me to the edge?" My streams of questions came in an accusing tone. I was just so angry, so hurt, I dismissed his pain for a second, taking this moment to be angry and hurt and I think I deserve this moment to let it all go.

I waited as he tried to form a sentence that wouldn't set me off. His eyebrows were in a straight line on his beautiful face, the face that I love so much. "You never spend time with me anymore. You ignore me all the time. You rather spend your time with Jasper than me." He answered.

_That's because I was afraid to make a fool of myself around you, you idiot! And Jasper's my best friend!_

"That's all?" this time I was surprised, forgetting my anger and hurt for a moment. "The pranks, the tricks, the teasing… you were just trying to grab my attention? Are you still in second grade, Emmett?"

"Well… yes. And there's something else I want to tell you." He ignored my rhetorical question. His eyes were desperate.

"Oh? What is it?" I crossed my arms and looked expectantly at him. He moved slowly towards me and I didn't move.

When he was just inches from me, he reached up and tuck a strand of a stray red hair of mine behind my ears. The way he looks at me was overwhelming, so filled with love… or was I imagining it? I really, really, really hope not.

This is a side of Emmett I have never seen before. Then he spoke in a gentle voice:

"I have to admit, I am really jealous of Jasper. He gets to spend his time with you, while I have to do all sorts of things to get you to pay attention to me more than tem minutes. It really irritates me that I can't make you laugh and make you smile like he did." If I were something melt-able, I would be a puddle on the floor already. He took in a deep breath, though vampires don't need one, we do that just out of habit. "What I'm trying to say that, I may not be good at showing it, but I love you, Adair Darcy Cullen."

Did he just said that or… I am imagining things. I must be. Maybe the two centuries of only drinking animal blood must have gotten to me. But Carlisle is fine, Edward is fine, everyone else is fine. And this seems very real, he is now playing with a strand of my fiery red hair, and it doesn't feel like an imagination.

Just to see if this is real, I lift my hand and caressed his face. He felt warm and his skin is satin-smooth. This is real. Emmett Cullen _loves_ me. Sure, he needs a to be shown a little light as to how to show a girl that he loves her, but he loves me, that is what is most important.

While I let this information sink in, the one that I wished on everything I could, I totally forgot that he was waiting for my reaction.

"I love you too" I said, sounding a little bit breathless and wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifts me up so that my lips could reach his.

We broke apart when Alice bursts in the room shouting "FINALLY!" and the whole family was behind her, also smiling at us.

Life is so frickin great. And that was no sarcasm.


End file.
